Taking a screen capture is a common way to quickly save a piece of information displayed on the screen for future reference or to share with another person. Most mobile devices have a key sequence (such as to simultaneously press and hold the home and power buttons for 2 seconds) that causes a screen capture to occur. The screen capture action saves as an image file whatever is on the device's screen at the point of capture. The saved image file may be handled (e.g. viewed or shared) as would be any other image file, such as one taken with the device's camera. Problems may arise, however, when displaying that screenshot at a later time.